Hisuru Hana
by Amaya Sakuragi
Summary: The wars may be over, but their love story is about to begin; Chizuru wasn't ready to come to the West with Kazama, so the arrogant Oni decided to stay with her in Edo, without getting themselves involved into the wars. But little did they known that they have to struggle from whatever they'll fight for while they lived together. KazaChizu
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Kazachizu fanfic made by me :D A little inspired from my fav previous OTP fic. Taking a place at the end of Kazama's ending and after 6 months later, but I didn't followed up in Zuisouroku.**

 **Sadly, I don't own Hakuouki nor the characters. I wish I could so that the Kazachizu good ending in anime and movie are canon instead of Hijichizu ending.**

 **Warnings: Grammars error, OOC-ness, typos**

* * *

 **Hisuru Hana(Hidden Flower)**

 **Chapter 1**

He waited for her.

Yet, she didn't comes for him in the end.

After they parted ways from Ezo, Kazama told her that when she's ready comes with him; to the hidden village of West, where it's more peaceful than humans' world, and there's no abominations or wars. He could understand there's so many things the brunette has to do in the humans' world since the death of Shinsengumi, that's why he let her takes some times with the human affair for a moment.

But it's already 6 months since they see each other for goodness sake..!

Even if she's not ready yet, Chizuru could at least gave him a contact to make sure that she's safe near the human affair! Kazama had to admit though, he didn't gave her a location where's the village of West, actually. If Chizuru ever asked Sen to find the village of West, the princess would definitely kicks the blonde-haired Oni's ass already.

For a whole 6 months, he spent his times drinking a sake and watching the Sakura Trees blossom, despite how he hated watching the sakura petals falling. It just reminds him of so much seeing the soldiers and the shogunate fought for nothing except, power, money and reputation. However, he couldn't able to hate the Shinsengumi, respected them in the end.

 _ **He never thought he ended up on respecting them despite Kazama always looked down on humans...**_

"Kazama-sama, Amagiri Kyuuju-sama would like to see you." One of his servant knocked the door before he spoke.

"Let him in." Kazama replied, the servant nodded, letting the red-head Oni entered Kazama's room and sat down politely. A servant leaves the two Onis alone, shuts the sliding door slowly and quietly.

Kazama lets out a smoke from his kiseru before he spoke. "What is it, Amagiri?" he sat on the windowsill, watching over the village of West like a Kami; the village seemed to be in a peaceful for today. The arrogant Oni needs to make sure the hidden village of West is safe. If there's something suspicious comes, or humans are about to come, Kazama will order all the demons to leave from the village instant so that their fate won't be like the Yukimura clan.

Amagiri answered hesitatingly, thought something deeper about the Kazama Head clan. Ever since Kazama has returned from journey of reuniting with the Shinsengumi, the blonde-haired Oni has... changed for a while. His changes is not in bad one though. Usually, Kazama would always tried to get away from being a responsible as the Kazama Head clan, and now, he's been working quite a lot and attended meeting with the Demon clans as well.

 ** _There's only one person that changed him.._**

There isn't any doubt. Kazama had changed because of Chizuru. Chizuru is the reason that he changed into a better Demon of West Head clan. Despite he changed a little, Kazama still arrogant, and selfish Oni. Not that it bothered Amagiri. It would be too weird if Kazama's attitude changed as well. As much as the red-head Oni annoyed of his attitude sometimes, that's the blonde-haired Oni for Amagiri.

Amagiri sighed inwardly, thankful to Chizuru for changing Kazama. The red-head Oni didn't know what have she done to him nor what happened about the two of them in Ezo, but he believed that Kazama changed because of her.

"What is it, Amagiri?" Kazama questioned once more, with a hidden of annoyance tone this time, he hated to ask a question a lot of times, it's just as if they want to make the blonde-haired Oni angry on purpose.

Amagiri bowed in apologetically, and finally answered, "My apologize for answer hesitatingly. But I would like to have a permission to take a day off for today."

"A day off?" Kazama repeated from the red-head Oni, and raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

It is rarely to see Amagiri needs to take a day off, especially needing a permission from the Kazama Head clan. As much as he can remembered, Amagiri has never leaves from Kazama's side unless the arrogant Oni gave him a task. Kazama is definitely not a _curious_ Oni, but somehow, he has an urged to know what's so important business does Amagiri has to leave the hidden village of West.

Amagiri expected the blonde-haired Oni would asked that, so he answered Kazama's second question in honest: "Senhime wants to buy a yukata for Yukimura Chizuru in the New Year. She invited me to buy a yukata."

After hearing the red-head Oni's answer, Kazama could felt his blood starting to boil already. So Chizuru still stays in the human affair! He didn't understand though. Why would she still stayed there even though he lets her stay there for a moment just so she could finished her business with the Shinsengumi? It annoyed him so much!

He waved his hand to his personal servant. "Take a day off then. Wouldn't want your girlfriend waiting that long."

Amagiri nodded slightly and saying goodbye before he left the room. He wasn't flustered or embarrassed when Kazama called the princess of Yase 'girlfriend'. The arrogant Oni can tells of Amagiri's romantic feeling for Senhime the moment he began worried of the princess in Kyoto and decided to leave Kazama and Chizuru alone as both of them were still looking for the Shinsengumi. Even if the red-head Oni tries to lie, it'll be utterly useless since Amagiri is suck in lies, and rather speaking in truth and honest.

As Kazama is finally alone in his room, he looked at the ocean-blue sky and wondered something for a moment then. Why would Chizuru still stayed in the humans' world? She should have known that humans have a short life, while Demons lived longer. Is she still believed that she's a human? Even after all he had explained to her about demons and her family? Is there a reason that she wants to stay with those puny humans?

Waiting for Chizuru is useless. He doubted she would comes to him. He bet she would comes to the village of West once they're finally in an elder-aged.

Damn, he can't waited that long! His life has been fucking bored and lonely before he met the brunette. If he lets her stayed in human affair longer, she would definitely falls in love with a human instead of _him_.

He can't let that happening.

Yukimura Chizuru belongs to his, no one can steal from him. Not from Kazama Chikage, the most strongest and fearless Oni.

3 days since Amagiri asked a permission to take a day off, Kazama decided to go to Edo, where Chizuru's home is and wore his usual white shihakusho, with a dark brown haori before he leaves the hidden village of West. Since he had to disguise himself as a human again, Kazama has to wear something simple and poorly. He rather wearing in wealthy and high quality clothes, but that would make those puny humans looked down on themselves. Not that he dislikes it, it was more amusing to watch seeing how pathetic humans are. That's also make Chizuru felt bad, for having a friend with such a selfish noble clan like Kazama. So he didn't had any choice, to wear his simple clothes that he usually wears when he owed Satsuma-han for protecting his clan.

"Keep an eye on the village while I'm gone." Kazama spoke one of his trustful servant, mounting on his white horse, a very strong and have such a great bond with him, Yuuki. Yuuki is the only horse that Kazama preferred to ride on whenever he was on a journey.

"Yes, my lord. Please be safe on your journey." The servant said, bowed in respectfully to the Kazama Head clan, as the blonde-haired Oni had finally left the village.

It took a few days to arrive to Edo since the village of West is a bit far from Chizuru's home. Once he finally arrived, Kazama dismounting from Yuuki, letting his white horse rested and lets himself drank a fresh water from river after all he had done to help Kazama arriving to Edo.

Edo is a peaceful town once again. When Kazama and Chizuru arriving in Edo to find the Shinsengumi, the town was very quiet as if no one lived there and every night, they can heard a sound of maniac laughing from Rasetsu. But the wars have finally over, things turn back to normal.

The blonde-haired Oni finally understood why Chizuru still stayed in Edo. Yet, she cannot stayed here longer since if anyone finds out she's a demon, the wars could come once again. He can't let that happening this time.

After walking around the houses, Kazama has finally found Chizuru. After for 6 months he hasn't seen her, her appearance changed a lot. She was different from the girl he used to see who kept wearing a male clothes.

Her hair has gotten quite longer from before, Chizuru's hair is in a loose pony-tailed hairstyled, with a two bangs on her frame. She has becomes even more feminine, beautiful as he expected, suitable to be his wife, and the brunette wearing a female kimono this time. It is very unlike to see Chizuru like this, but he knew he would get to see her like this for eternity now.

 _ **Despite her appearance changed, that doesn't mean he can't recognized her.**_

There, he saw Chizuru was talking with an old lady, probably her neighbour. He was glad it's not a human male. If it is, he definitely killed him in front of Chizuru already. The Kazama Head clan can be a very over-protective and possessive of whatever belongs to his, so if anyone dared touch or steal his possession, their payment should be their life. Possessive, remember?

As the old lady left and saying goodbye to Chizuru, in which the brunette waved back to her, it was Kazama's opportunity to take a moves while she lets herself defenseless.

* * *

When Chizuru turned around as if someone comes for her, her eyes widen as the almond-brown eyes locked into the crimson-red eyes.

It's been so long since she last saw those beautiful ruby eyes. She never thought she could see it once again.

* * *

As her eyes kept locking on the crimson-red orbs, Kazama pushed her head with his palm of his strongly, and plunged his lips to hers, in which her eyes widen like a saucer. Despite how surprised Chizuru is, he continued to kiss her, devouring her lips because how starving he is for not kissing her for so long. He wants to remembered the kiss that he gave her when he admitted of his reason why he took an interested in her.

He wants to make sure that this pure-blooded demon belongs to his. Amagiri and Shiranui believed that Kazama's feeling for Chizuru is one-sided. But they're wrong actually. The blonde-haired Oni finally figured out of her true feeling since he kissed her at Ezo.

The kiss wasn't actually made her falls in love with him. It was more than that. It was her journey with him that made her feelings for him grew slowly like a flower.

Her feelings for him has starting to blossom the moment he saved her from the soldiers.

* * *

 **A/N: A very big thank you for anyone who enjoyed this fic. Please forgive me for my language since English is not my first. If there's anything in your mind about this story, please review. Review always help me to write it and it gives me lots of inspiration.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Once again, thank you very, very much for reading and review the story. I enjoyed reading your opinion about the story :) I didn't know what to name the title since I'm not good at In giving a title, but I loved watching/hearing Hisuru Hana from Hakumyu Kazama-hen, which is, that's how I've got the title XP(damn.. it's because I named Hisuru Hana, I've watched that song a lot of times right now..)**

 **Still don't own Hakuouki nor the characters. I never liked Hijikata tbh. He's a bit standoffish to me, and I think he's a bit out of character for having a feeling for Chizuru as well, which means, yeah, I don't ship hijichizu.**

 **Warnings: Grammars error, OOC-ness, typos, cursed words**

* * *

 **Hisuru Hana(Hidden Flower)**

 **Chapter 2**

 _"That's proof that we're no longer strangers_

 _When you're ready, come to me"_

It's been 6 months since the last time she saw Kazama. Before they parted away, the blonde-haired Oni offered her to stay with him in the hidden village of West, where the demon from West lived. He also lets her stayed in the humans' world for a moment until her business with the human affair and the Shinsengumi are over.

However, the brunette couldn't help herself, but to refuse to go to the hidden village of West with Kazama. She refused to go with him is not because she believed she's a human. The blonde-haired Oni had gave her so many proof that she's obviously a demon. Especially how her family died in the village.. how Kodou is not her real father.. The only reason why she hadn't comes with him yet because..

 ** _She wasn't ready to come to the Demon World._**

There's so many things Chizuru wants to do in Edo, but not just in Edo, in the humans' world as well. Ever since the Shinsengumi died in wars, she decided to learn some medical treatment so that she could opens the clinic and taking a replacement of becoming a doctor from her father. When she was a little, she used to help her father whenever he's trying to treat the patients; she usually gave him a medicine, herbs, and bandages whenever he needs it. The more she helped Kodou when he's working, the stronger she's taken liking of becoming a doctor.

Chizuru also tried to make sure to burn all the recipes of making the Ochimizu too. She didn't want to see another human trying to create another abominations and wars. The Ochimizu shouldn't have been exist since the beginning. That's why the brunette won't let anyone knows about Ochimizu and no one can ever becomes Rasetsu as well.

But lately, she hasn't heard anything about Rasetsus in Edo, in which she believed that Kazama and Amagiri had taken care of the fake demons before they encountered Kodou.

Ever since the wars over, Chizuru decided to wear a female clothes now. She used to wear a male clothes so that she could find her father in Kyoto without getting harassed by some men. Despite how she's getting used on wearing the male clothes, the brunette didn't want anyone mistaking of her as a man forever though. However, she still wears a male clothes whenever she's gone out from her house in the evening, since the ronin/men usually come out in the city in the middle of night.

For a whole 6 months, Chizuru spent her times working as a doctor, treated some patients that needs to take care of. A few clients that belongs from her father also decided to work with her, in which it makes her job a lot easier.

Other than working, the Princess of Yase visited to Edo to see her best friend as well. When she finds out what happened to the Shinsengumi, Senhime decided to see Chizuru in every weekend so that the brunette won't feel alone anymore. She also invited Amagiri if the red-head Oni have a time to see Chizuru.

The brunette was happy to see her best friend quite often now. It's true she's a bit lonely ever since Hijikata and the others died. But somehow, having a companion like Senhime and Amagiri she didn't felt like she's alone anymore.

Every time the princess brings Amagiri, Chizuru couldn't helped herself but feel like both of them have been dating since the wars over. The brunette had to admit it, both of them were really good pair for each other and they're kinda cute as well. Seeing how concerned they are sometimes to each other... Amagiri always been loyal to Senhime more than the blonde-haired Oni. Despite Senhime is a princess of Yase, it's actually annoyed her hearing the red-head Oni called her in a very respectful way, although she preferred letting him calls her first name since they're friends, after all.

From what Chizuru can remembered, she has never had a friend before. When Chizuru was a little, Kodou wouldn't allowed her to go out, and warning her it's too dangerous. At first, she couldn't understand what her father meant. But ever since she finds out she's a demon, she now understood why he didn't want to let anyone finds out.

 ** _He didn't want the kids thinks of her a monster._**

Even after all Kodou done such a horrible things to everyone and to Edo, yet, he still cares for her like a daughter. She believed that, deep inside of him, he never intent to burn the Edo actually. He was frustrated.. angry! The Shogunate burnt down the Demon village of East just because the Yukimura clan refused to enter the wars, rather to live in peaceful and harmony.

 ** _Chizuru and Kodou are the only survivor of Yukimura clan._**

She understands why her father hated humans so much. The brunette should have hated humans as well. They had stole everything from her life! They had stole her happiness.. peaceful of life.. dreams.. yet.. yet..

 _Do you hate humanity for killing your parents?_

Yet.. she couldn't bring herself to hate the humans. The brunette still believed that, not all humans were bad. Not all humans were fighting for money, power and reputation. Some humans were fighting for the sake of their pride.

 ** _Because the Shinsengumi has been fighting for the sake of their pride in wars_**

"Ah.. Chizuru-chan. You seem to be fine today." An old lady's voiced spoke to the brunette, Sarina is Chizuru's neighbor that enjoyed visiting the brunette whenever she has a time. She's also Kodou's close friend. After she heard Kodou died, she couldn't help herself but to feel sad a little. Sad for not able to see that man anymore. Sad to see how lonely Chizuru would be. That's why she tried her best to see the brunette so Chizuru wouldn't be alone anymore.

Chizuru nodded slightly, smiled gently to the old lady. "Yes, thank you for concerning about me a little, Sarina-san." She spoke politely.

"It's not a problem actually. I've began to worry about you ever since your father's gone. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

The brunette forced herself to smile once more, trying her best not to worry her neighbor. "Don't worry, Sarina-san. I'm fine. In fact, Osen-chan and Amagiri-san always visiting in Edo to see me. So I'm not really lonely."

"Ah yes.. those two," she muttered, as she remembered a beautiful young lady went to Edo with a red-head man. "I've seen those two visiting you quite a lot. Are they your friends?"

Chizuru nodded. "Yes. They're really kind, Sarina-san. Maybe I should introduce those two to you."

Sarina shook her head slightly, and waved her hand, refuse to see those couple. "No, no, no. There's no need for that. You should know that I don't like meeting a new people."

"Ah... yes. I'm sorry about that.." Chizuru bowed in apologetically, laughed awkwardly. Sarina isn't a type of old lady who likes to meet a new people. Whenever she met some new friends, she ended up telling them there's some business that she had to do, and needed to take a leave.

"Anyway Chizuru-chan, I should return home then. Take care of yourself." At that, the old lady went on her way to return to her house while waving to Chizuru.

As Sarina was no longer there, Chizuru began in a deep thought. Despite she had Senhime, Amagiri and Sarina, yet she felt like she still… lonely. No matter how many times they visited to see her, Chizuru felt herself she's a bit... lonely.

 ** _But there's only one person that's been in her mind lately._**

 ** _Kazama Chikage._**

Whenever she thinks about that man, she never felt so lonely at all. She kept refusing at first. But a couple weeks then, she's starting to feel even more lonely whenever she didn't thinks about that man.

 ** _Of all the men why him..?_**

He was totally such a bastard..! Arrogant, selfish, proud about himself, and never listens to what people say to him! Then again, that's Kazama Chikage, of course.

When she thinks about it, Kazama wasn't actually a bad Oni. He can be caring sometimes. But he especially concerns of the brunette the most. The thing that she wants Kazama to be change a little is actually his attitude. She hated how he kept calling her 'his wife', even though she kept telling him she's not going to be his wife. Although, it felt foreign hearing the blonde-haired Oni calling her 'Chizuru'. Well, it's actually not her fault. It was _his_ fault for calling her 'his wife' for numerous times, and she felt like she loved hearing Kazama calling her that.

 _I wonder if he had forgotten about me..?_

For 6 months, she hasn't seen Kazama anymore.. not that she's worried about him or something. ..Well, maybe? Just a little then? Alright, Chizuru hated to admit herself, but she _does_ worried about him. How she wished she wants to know what happened to Kazama ever since they've been parted away from Ezo. What is he doing now? Is he still waiting for her? Or has he no longer interested in her and focusing as the head of Kazama clan?

As she lets her guards down, Chizuru could felt someone came quietly to her. Despite it felt creepy, yet it's a bit familiar somehow.

When Chizuru turned on her left side where she can heard the quiet footsteps, her eyes began to wide, surprised to see _him_. She didn't know she could able to meet him again in the end.

A beautiful blonde hair that shines like a Sun, those ruby-gems orbs with a same color as a blood, and she never forget of that smirked. The playful smirked that the man usually used.

 _Kazama-san..?_

Her body began to paralyze as her almond-brown orbs laid on those crimson-red eyes. It's been so long she haven't seen those ruby gems. It's beautiful as always, but his hair has gotten a little longer. But Chizuru still recognized the arrogant Oni.

She didn't know how long have she been stared on those crimson-red eyes, until Chizuru could felt her head began to move all of a sudden, realized Kazama's strong palm of hand pushed to his face, and her lips touched to Kazama's in a split second.

Her eyes widen like a saucer, surprised to kiss by Kazama once again. It wasn't in a short and chaste kiss like the first one this time. It was deeper, and passionate kiss. Once she came back to her sense, the brunette tried to push harder on the blonde-haired Oni's hard-chested with her small hands, but failed in the end. The stronger she tried to protest, the harder, and deeper their kisses were.

Kazama devoured her lips like a hungry wolf, and make sure he could tasted everything of her, to make sure this young woman in front of him is definitely Chizuru. He could tasted something sweet on her lips, and decided to taste some more of her, especially inside of her cavern.

He couldn't help himself but to feel lucky to have met the Yukimura daughter. Chizuru is very something. She was unlike than any other female demons he'd met. It's obviously because she's been raised as a human, that's the main reason that Chizuru has been intrigued by him.

He was also glad that there isn't any guy that she fell for and none of guy fell for her. He didn't cared if their feelings were mutual, the pure-blooded Oni woman has been his and no one would ever dare take his possession.. unless, they want to die quickly.

After Chizuru tried to push him away to stop kissing, yet failed once again, she finally given up herself, and lets Kazama kissed her lips in every corner. It's been so long since she last kissed this man. She never thought she could tasted him quite good and interesting. Trying to kiss him even better, Chizuru wrapped her arms on the blonde-haired Oni's broad shoulder, wanting to taste him some more, and lets Kazama devoured her lips until he satisfied.

As their lips finally parted away, Chizuru tried to breathe slowly; the brunette needed some air since she kept holding up because of their long and passionate kisses.

Panting out, her almond-brown orbs looked into crimson-red eyes for a moment. There's so many things she wants to say to the arrogant Oni yet, she couldn't able to speak.

But thanks to Kazama's playful smirk on his face, Chizuru finally came back to sense, "Wh-Why did you just kissed me?! ..More importantly, what are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." The blonde-haired Oni replied back. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Wh-what?"

"I would've expected you would come for me."

"Come.. for you?" The brunette repeated from the arrogant Oni's words, still a bit confused.

Kazama couldn't help himself but to blink in confusion. Does that means Chizuru has never wanting to go to the hidden village of West with him? Have Chizuru deciding to stay here even if she's a demon?

"You mean.. you never intend to stay in the village of West?" The blonde-haired Oni whispered quietly, his voice was slightly hurt and pain. Somehow he felt himself feeling disappointing about the brunette. Disappointing because she refused to stay a place where she was supposed to belong.. disappointing because even after the Shinsengumi died, Chizuru still wanting to stay here with those puny humans.. He would've thought she would come for him once everything is over; the wars, the abominations, the fake demons, and the existence of Ochimizu as well.

Somehow, the Kazama Head clan had an urged to kill Kodou once more if he ever getting resurrected; it's because of that bastard, who raised her as a human, Chizuru refused to stay with him. To Kazama, the brunette is a very special pure-blooded demon that no female Oni could ever replacing like her.

"I.. I never said that I don't want to stay with you in the village of West," Chizuru blurted out, as she heard Kazama's voiced in so much pain and hurt tone for the first time. She has never seen Kazama looked disappointing. Have he's been in pain while waiting for her for 6 months? She didn't know that.. she'd hurt him that much.

"Then what's your reason to stay here?" He question, stared at the pure-blooded Oni closely, and needed to make sure the brunette wouldn't lie to him.

"Well..," before she answered everything, she noticed some children still play outside from their house, and the townspeople were walking around the street despite it's about to turn dark already. The brunette couldn't able to answer the arrogant Oni's question confidently. "Um.. it would be best if we talk about this in my house. I'll make the tea as well," Chizuru said, lets him followed her into her house and told him to stay in a living room for a moment while she made a tea for Kazama.

The blonde-haired Oni took a looked around the house, and noticed how small the house is, that the pure-blooded demon lived. He impressed about her a lot. For a whole 6 months, she's able to take care by herself despite the house is a bit small, and the brunette should have bought a big house in Kazama's opinion.

As his crimson-red orbs laid on the desk, he can see there's so many books and papers all over it. They're contained some medical arts and healing techniques. Most of it belongs from Kodou's, while the rest of it she bought it from an old book shop.

 ** _She ended up working as a doctor for a whole 6 months then..._**

"I'm sorry if it doesn't feels comfortable here, but please make yourself at home despite it's a bit small.." Chizuru entered the living room and holding a tray of teapot and two cups. Putting down on the table, the brunette poured down a tea carefully for both Kazama and herself.

A moment then, she heard the arrogant Oni chuckled inwardly. Her almond-brown orbs stared on him, confused as to why he laughed at her all of a sudden. Does pouring the tea really that funny?

"What's so funny?" Chizuru questioned.

"I'm pretty impressed," he said, took a cup of tea and sipped it before he continued, "For 6 months, you have gotten quite good on taking a role as a wife, I approved."

At that, her cheeks began to flush in red. "Wh-what are you talking about?!" she exclaimed. "It's a normal thing to bring a tea for a guest. It's not that I'm going to massage you or something..!"

"Oh?" His grinned began to wider, "So you want to massage me after all I came all the way here to get you? How amusing you are."

Then her cheeks began to turn redder than before, couldn't believed this bastard said like that to her...! She shouldn't have blurted out something stupid!

As she muttered under her breathed, she noticed Kazama's grinned began to fade away, and turned into serious this time. The brunette knew what he's been waiting for.

"About.. the reason that I want to stay here a little longer..," she paused, looked at the ruby-eyed closely, then turned away as she realized how stern Kazama is, who is still waiting for her answer in patiently. "I.. there's so many things I would like to do in Edo, actually."

The blonde-haired Oni didn't replied back of Chizuru's answered, lets her gave him a little elaborate of her reasons to stay in Edo.

"I was happy that you let me stay in the village of West with you, Kazama-san. But, I want to stay here a little longer so that I could keep so many precious memory as a human."

"Keeping memories?"

Chizuru nodded slightly, looking down on her cup. "Yes.. Even if I'm a demon, I'd still raised like a human. That's why, before I'm ready to come with you, I want to live here for a moment until I'm satisfied of what I'm doing in humans' world."

She knew demons and humans shouldn't lived together. No matter what kind of humans are, they would always treated demons like a monster. Even if demons have a same appearance like humans, they'd still had a very unique ability. No humans could ever had such unique ability like Onis.

Chizuru faced to Kazama bravely once again, finally realized just how attractive this man is. Despite how horrible he was back then when he tried to kidnap her so badly and making her as his wife so that they could create a very strong pure-blooded Oni.

But as she continued on finding the Shinsengumi with the blonde-haired Oni, she finally understood that, that is the real Kazama. Despite he can be such a bastard sometimes, he still cared for his own companions.

She didn't know when or how did she fell in love with him.. but the only thing she knew that she had starting to trust him the moment he saved her from the soldiers at the night woods back then. At first, she truly hated him for hurting her friends on purpose so that she could able comes for him, but in the end, he had failed again and again. But after he told her everything of what would happened in wars and the Shinsengumi's fate, her hatred for him has slowly began to disappear. Chizuru realized Kazama wasn't a bad Oni actually. Kazama is actually.. had a very strange personality, but the only thing she knew that Kazama is not a type of person who likes lies. But even if he's an honest Oni, he still enjoyed joking around even though Chizuru thought he's taken it seriously.

"I finally realized that I have fallen in love with you in the end," the brunette whispered softly, trying to speak in honest despite she looked down on her cup of tea and not those beautiful crimson-red eyes. "I didn't know why would I fall in love with you of all people.. I would've thought I would fall in love with someone who is quiet but possibly understands of people's feeling like Saitou-san.. or, someone who likes saying 'I'll kill you' as both joke and threat like Okita-san.. or, despite he has becomes Rasetsu, but still being optimistic like Heisuke-kun.. or, someone who can be gentleman and caring for his friends like Harada-san.. I never thought that I.. that I ended up fall in love with you. It's not a bad thing actually. It's just.. complicated somehow." She sighed inwardly, feeling a bit happy for telling everything to Kazama about her.. complicated feelings for him.

"Is that so...?" Kazama spoke quietly, putting down a cup on the desk.

Chizuru forced herself to smile, tried her best not to cry because of her pathetic confession about her feelings for this man. "You might as well return to the village of West. Wouldn't want your-"

"The moment I met you in Ikeda Inn, I know there's something strange about you when you're trying to protect Okita Souji." He spoke, while locking his crimson-red eyes to her almond-brown orbs. "When I finally found out that you're the survivor of Yukimura clan; a rare female demon and a pure-blooded as well, the only thing I ever wanted is to make you as mine. Creating the strong pure-blooded Oni child wasn't my intention at first. But thanks to Amagiri who forced me to find a bride, having a very strong demon child is another reason I need to kidnap you. But my only goal is to make you mine and mine only, no one else could ever take you, not even the Shinsengumi. It was pretty stupid at first, but the longer we've been gone on the journey to find the Shinsengumi, the more I realized that I want you more than anything. Even if you don't want a child nor marrying with me, I know that you want to be with me as well."

"How can you tell?" She questioned, never realized anything of her feelings after the blonde-haired Oni spoke that.

"Because I can see you." He stood up from his seat and went toward to the brunette slowly, Chizuru couldn't helped but to feel frightened a little, feared of what he's going to do to her after this. "I can see how desperate you are trying to find the Shinsengumi.. I can see how desperate you are wanting me to come with you to find out of the Shinsengumi's fate.. and I can see everything about you. You have been focusing on finding Hijikata Toshizo and the others too much, yet you never thought of what you feel in the end. You've always worried about the others, while you never think of yourself. You have never followed your heart, you ended up following your instinct instead." His voice was quiet, and gentle, carefully to speak to her without making her felt uncomfortable

"..Why did you kissed me?" Chizuru questioned curiously. "I'm sure there's another way for you to show us that we're not a stranger. So why did you kissed me in Ezo back then?," remembered how short, but gentle his kissed was, before he offered her to stay the village of West. Yet, she curiously want to know as to why this man kissed her all of a sudden in Ezo. She was expected his kiss would be rough.. but for the first time kissing him, it felt so... gentle.

"It's true there's another way to show us that we're no longer a stranger...," he paused for a moment as he remembered how much hurt and painful she was when she's found out Hijikata and the others died in the wars at Ezo. Despite how desperate she was wanting to reunite with the Shinsengumi so badly, he knew that isn't what she wanted. She had never thought of what she wants. Wanting to see the Shinengumi is not what she wants. Even if she's able to meet the Shinsengumi once more, what will she's going to do then? Letting them taking care of her again, and makes her becomes some kind of maid then? It makes him angry because how dense she was about her own feeling. "The only reason why I kissed you back then because I want you to know about your true feeling. Your real desire of what you've been wanting so much. I've had known of your feeling for a very long time now. That's why I want you to admit yourself of your true feeling, and stop thinking about the others, and you should've think about what your heart wants."

"But, I…," she stuttered. "Shinsengumi has always been-"

Kazama's hand slowly moved to her cheek, in which she jolted a little but soon felt a little comforted as his thumb caressed it softly.

"Reuniting with the Shinsengumi is what you've desired for?," he spoke as if he can heard of what's in her mind, and chuckled inwardly. "Never thought my wife can be such a dense sometimes. Let me ask this then, Chizuru, have they ever felt worried about you? Have they ever concerned about you when you've been separated by them? Have Hijikata Toshizo ever ordered one of a member of Shinsengumi to find you?"

"I…," she lost in words now. Kazama's questions just now makes sense. When she thinks about it, she had never had a time with them when the wars began. None of the Shinsengumi has ever concerned about her before. They've been stressed out because of wars, and they _never_ think about the brunette at all..! If the Hijikata the others do worried about her, then she should have able to meet one of a member of the Shinsengumi already.

 _I.. never thought about that before._

She could felt something wet on her cheeks but could care less about it because how stupid she was; for not realizing about this before. Isn't Hijikata and the others promised to her that they would protect her at all costs? In the end, instead of the Shinsengumi protecting her, it was Kazama who'd protected her and saved her from the journey back then. She would've thought the Shinsengumi was very special to her.. she would've thought she could lived with the Shinsengumi forever ever since Kodou died.. in the end it never will. The brunette should have hated because they abandoned her when she needs them, yet she couldn't able to hate them…

Tears began to fall down on her cheeks once more, she could felt Kazama's finger helped wiping off slowly and gently, "I.. I never thought about it before.. I thought the Shinsengumi is special to me, but I—" whimpering quietly, for believing that the Shinsengumi was special to her.. for believing that she would be able to reunite with Hijikata and the others.. how can she be so... stupid back then?

Kazama lets Chizuru crying on him, care less if his white shihakusho would get dirtied because of her tears. If this is what the brunette wants to do to make herself feels better, he'll let her do whatever she wanted until she finally stop crying. As Chizuru kept whimpering under his haori, Kazama's hand slowly stroked down on her soft and beautiful long dark-brown hair. He sighed quietly because he can smell lavender on her hair. She must quite liked the lavender so much..

After Chizuru felt much better and wiped off her tears with her hand, she began to look at him and asked him that's been in her mind now: "What are you going to do now, Kazama-san? I'm still going to stay here a little longer. Are you going to return back to the village of West, then?"

He shook his head slightly, "No, I decided to stay here as well." He answered without hesitated, as if he known what he's going to do after he heard the brunette's reason to stay in Edo.

"Wh-what?" she questioned him in disbelief.

"It's already 6 months, Chizuru," he sighed exhaustedly. "I've been waiting for you to come with me, yet you never came to the village of West, in the end. I'm tired of waiting for you, and if this is what you wanted, then I'll live with you even if I'll forced myself to stay near with those puny humans."

"N-no.. you can't. You shouldn't have. You'll.. you'll lose your pride as a demon." She said as if she wasn't meant to be with him in humans' world despite how happy she is to get close with the arrogant Oni. She definitely knew this is just a dream.. Sooner or later, she'll wake up by herself and no one will be there in her house. Not even Kazama.

"I'll lose my pride if I get involved myself with the humans affair and wars, but spending my life with my wife even in humans' world will not lose my pride as both Oni and the Kazama Head clan." He spoke softly as he remembered the red-head Oni warned him not to involve with humans anymore since their debt with Satsuma-han is over.

"But.. what about the village of West? Don't you think the demons need you there?" she questioned, still couldn't believed of what the arrogant Oni told her just now. He's willing to leave the village of West and stayed in the humans' world just for her?

"Amagiri can take care of that." Kazama answered simply. "He may not be the elder of the village of West nor the demon Head clan, he knows how take care of the village though."

"But, I…," Chizuru tried to protest once more, she didn't want to let Kazama stays here just for her.

"I want to stay with you, Chizuru." He whispered very gentle and tried not to frighten her. "I don't care what life is like in humans' world, but as long as I could spend times with you, then I'm willing to stay here. I will stay here until you're ready to come with me to the village of West."

Chizuru was loss in words. She didn't know what she's going to say to the blonde-haired Oni now..

Kazama caressed her soft cheek once more and spoke to her very gently, "I want you to share to me. I want you to share your happiness.. your painful.. your sorrow.. everything of what you felt and experiences to me while we're in humans' world. No matter how much struggle you'll fight for, I'll do everything to protect you in return."

His head moved to hers slowly, letting his lips touched to hers gently, tasting everything of her. The blonde-haired Oni never gets tired of tasting of Chizuru's cavern, wanting for more, he lets his tongue slipped into her mouth, in which Chizuru lets him kissed her deeper and harder. Once again, he can taste something sweet in her mouth.

 ** _Like strawberries._**

While Chizuru lets the arrogant Oni kissed her harder, her hands moved into his haori, and let it slipped down on the floor, Kazama didn't mind when his haori has been taken off, he was focusing on kissing deeper, passionate and damn, he didn't cared about anything at all because kissing her is one of the best thing he'd ever done!

As the brunette was out of breathed, her lips turned red and became bruised, Kazama parted their lips away and he can felt she breathed harder on his face, it made him wanting to kiss once more, though he lets her took some more air or she'll ended up unconscious.

While she's still breathing, Kazama lets Chizuru laid down on the sofa, and put down his head under her neck, he can heard her heart was beating fast.

The brunette couldn't help herself but felt like this is just a dream. Before he laid his head on her chest, this is her first time, seeing the man who falls in love with her…

..Smiling.

It wasn't like his usual playful smirked and grinned like a Cheshire Cat. It was.. gentle.. and passion. She has never seen Kazama could smiled such a kind and gentle like this. She usually saw him such a bastard and arrogant Oni. Can she see his gentle smile in the future? Would she be able to spend times with him on the future? Would this man abandon her just how the Shinsengumi would do then?

 _A demon never breaks a promise he has made_

Somehow, hearing those words for a numerous times from him, it felt like as if Kazama won't ever leave her. He won't ever abandon her or die quickly. He would definitely be with her. He would never leave her side.

 ** _She would always believe in him._**

"Um…" Chizuru whispered quietly, the blonde-haired Oni looked at his wife, who looked a bit embarrassed and nervous to say something. "How long.. are you going to stay here then?"

Kazama couldn't helped himself to smirk already. Why would his wife needs to ask a stupid question, anyway? She should've known that.

"Until you're ready to come with me."

At that, Chizuru couldn't helped herself to feel happy, for no longer felt lonely without him.. for no longer worried about the Shinsengumi anymore.. and able to spend her times with a man that ended up falling this time.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow, it's a bit longer than I expected. I usually ended up writing until 3000-4000 words. Still, I'm glad I'd be able to write a little longer chap. But the future chapters may possibly shorter than this, not that I wouldn't mind actually. Aaaaaanyway, thank you for reading the new chapter of Hisuru Hana. Btw, I also change the summary as well.**

 **My English is not the best, but I loved writing those two dorks. Please reviews and tell me what do you think about this fic, I loved to hear what's on your mind or opinion about this fic.**

 **To Reviewers:**

 **Camille(Guest)**

AAAAHHH! I ship OkiChi too! But KazaChizu always be my OTP. I have an urged to write this thanks to my previous OTP fic, it is a little hot despite it never mentions of smutty scene much, I still enjoyed it though. Hmm.. well, I wouldn't mind taking some request as long as I'm bored and I definitely NOT going to write the pairings that I dislike, which is, Hijichizu and KazaSen(there's more but that's the pairing I dislike the most) I usually prefer writing OTP fic, but since it is for your birthday gift, I'll try(hope you won't mind if it'll take a while)

 **Priscelle(Guest)**

Thanks so much. And I agreed with you, there isn't a lot of Hakuouki fanfics, which is why I decided to share some of my fav Kazachizu fic that I enjoyed writing ;)


End file.
